El día que te casas o te curas o te matas
by ateliermotamot
Summary: El día que te casas, o te curas o te matas. Para Natalie, sonaba enormemente mejor una botella de Vodka y una farmacia entera bajando por su garganta. ¿Sería demasiado tarde para llevar a cabo su plan? -by Mora.


_"El día que te casas o te curas o te matas"_

**EL DÍA QUE TE CASAS O TE CURAS O TE MATAS**

¿Cómo se había metido en todo esto? No lo podía creer… Se sentía idiota… ¡Es que lo había sido! Sentía muchos nervios. Una angustia oprimía su pecho, ocasionándole ligeros problemas para respirar… El ruido de sus zapatos contra el suelo de madera de esa pequeña habitación en la iglesia era lo único que rompía el silencio. No podía no moverse: solo caminaba de un lado a otro, intentando no mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero. No podía verse con ese atuendo. Ese atuendo que jamás imaginó que usaría. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. No quería hacerlo. Simplemente pararse frente a toda esa gente y decir esa palabra. "Acepto". Si, aceptar era fácil. ¿Pero querer? Un golpe en la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse y en ese momento, giró la cabeza y se vio, con ese largo vestido blanco. Era hermoso. Era tan hermoso, que le daba ganas de vomitar. Quería vomitar. Tal vez podría fingir desmayarse camino al altar y de ese modo se salvaría. No, no… Completamente inútil. Solo retrasaría el momento. Inspiró profundamente y tomó el perfecto ramo de flores, antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Allí estaba su padre, mirándola con orgullo, con felicidad. Qué ganas de gritarle a los cuatro vientos que solo quería subirse en el auto en que había llegado e irse al otro extremo del mundo, sin su futuro esposo. Esposo… ¡Ay qué horror! ¡Qué horror, qué horror! ¿Sería muy tarde para tomar cinco litros de Vodka mientras se tragaba una farmacia entera? No podía ser tan tarde como para morir de una sobredosis… ¿O tal vez para decir que tenía una enfermedad horrible y sumamente contagiosa? ¿O que se había casado en Las Vegas tres años atrás y que jamás se había anulado ese matrimonio? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Tal vez podría mentir y decir que le gustaban las mujeres… Pero no, eso solo le daría a su madre un paro cardíaco… Temblorosa, tomó el brazo de su padre, sin poder calmarse. Natalie sonrió, del modo más convincente que pudo, mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia ese bendito corredor que la llevaría al altar.

Su sonrisa invadía el lugar, mientras miraba la enorme sala, completamente llena. Vio a su familia, en las primeras filas del lado izquierdo, mirándolo con profundo orgullo. Miró a su hermano menor, detrás de él, sonriéndole para infundirle ánimos. Pero no era necesario eso. No era necesario que nadie le infundiera ánimos, porque él no tenía ninguna duda de lo que quería hacer. Había esperado toda su vida para conocer a una mujer como ella, y había esperado mucho tiempo por este momento. Miró de reojo al pequeño sobrino de su futura esposa, quien llevaba los dos anillos de oro y que miraba alrededor. El sacerdote detrás de él repasaba las palabras que diría, mientras el novio repasaba en su mente los votos que le diría. Aunque no era necesario. Pudo no haberlos escrito antes, y de todos modos le hubiera salido a la perfección. Mientras ella estuviera frente a él, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía, todo saldría bien. Ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, todos lo sabían. Esa hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar y la gente se dio vuelta, mientras las mejores amigas de Natalie caminaban por el pasillo, todas con el mismo vestido. Y entonces la gente se puso de pie. El corazón de Julián dio un vuelco cuando la vio caminando allí, del brazo de su padre, tan hermosa como siempre, resplandeciente. Su hermosa y sincera sonrisa era lo que iluminaba esa iglesia. Natalie llegó hasta el altar y tras recibir un beso en la mejilla de su padre, subió dos pequeños escalones y se enfrentó al novio.

Era ahora o nunca. Ahora o nunca. Si no lo hacía en ese preciso momento, no habría vuelta atrás.

-Julián… -susurró, por la comisura de los labios.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio. Han venido aquí para que Dios garantice con su sello su amor ante el pueblo de Dios aquí congregado.

-¿Qué pasa? –respondió Julián en un murmullo inaudible, sin dejar de sonreír ni de oír lo que el sacerdote decía.

-Tengo que decir una cosa…

-¿Ahora? –Julián se sobresaltó sin crear ninguna alteración en el monólogo del cura.

-¿Julián? –el sacerdote sonrió y lo miró, mientras él le devolvía la mirada. –Ya que quieren contraer Santo Matrimonio, unan sus manos, y manifiesten su consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia.

El hombre tomó las manos de su novia y sonrió por enésima vez, antes de abrir su boca en el absoluto silencio que se había creado.

-Hace dos años, conocí a una chica –comenzó. –Y aunque al principio ella no me quería ni ver, un día aceptó a verme. Y comenzamos a salir. Al principio, hay que admitir que nadie se esperaba que durara porque ninguno de nosotros dos estaba dispuesto a tener una relación seria. Solo nos divertíamos. Pero de a poco, fui dándome cuenta que a pesar de nuestras diferencias, cada día te quería más. Y me enamoré de ti. Te convertiste en una de las cosas más importantes para mí. Me hiciste experimentar sensaciones que jamás creí poder tener. Me enamoré completa y totalmente de ti, Natalie. Y ya no me cabe ninguna duda de que quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo. Que quiero seguir creciendo como persona junto a ti, formar una familia. Eres la mujer para mí, y te amo.

Hubo un suspiro colectivo entre la gente y Natalie se sintió palidecer, antes de gesticular una mueca que convirtió en sonrisa. El sacerdote asintió complacido y luego la observó.

-¿Natalie? ¿Hay algo que quieras manifestar en esta ceremonia?

-Eh… -Natalie tragó con fuerza. –Yo… Esto… Más o menos…lo mismo –sonrió, sin estar convencida de que quería decir.

Un par de personas rieron, pero a ella no le importó.

-Bien… Julián, ¿aceptas a Natalie, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

El hombre sonrió y se agachó un poco, antes de tomar el anillo que el niño le tendía, antes de colocárselo en la mano de su casi esposa.

-Acepto.

-Natalie… ¿aceptas a Julián, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

-Yo… -Natalie miró el rostro amable de Julián. -¡¿Cómo decir que no?! –se sobresaltó. Notó la mirada ceñuda del sacerdote y se apresuró a corregirse. –Es decir… ¡Por supuesto! ¡Acepto, acepto! –exclamó nerviosa, antes de colocar el anillo en el dedo anular del hombre.

-Pues… En ese caso… El Señor, que hizo nacer entre ustedes dos el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que han manifestado ante la Iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre. Yo los declaro, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Natalie sonrió mientras veía como Julián se acercaba a ella. Su ahora esposo apoyó sus labios en los de ella. Nunca un beso la había molestado tanto, pero sin embargo, alzó su mano y la apoyó en la base del cuello de éste. El beso fue rápido, corto, dulce para Julián, amargo para Natalie.

¿Era muy tarde para ir a la farmacia y a una licorería antes de tomar el avión e ir a la Polinesia Francesa? No… Sería mejor primero ir a Bora Bora y luego visitar la farmacia.

**FIN**


End file.
